Un nuevo comenzar
by Ditzai Andrew Cromwell
Summary: Albert y Candy descubren que la vida a pesar de las dificultades siempre te ofrece un nuevo comenzar.  Mi primer fic escrito hace algunos años. tengan consideracion jajaja


**_*Ningun personaje de Candy Candy me pertenece, son propiedad de Mizuki_**

**Un Nuevo Comenzar**

**Primera Parte**

**I- Un nuevo comenzar**

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella hermosa reunión en la casa de Pony después de que Candy se enterara que Albert es realmente el bisabuelo William, ella a continuado con su trabajo en el hospital donde diariamente atiende pacientes que llenan las horas de su vida, sin embargo en los momentos en los que llegan sus descansos ella piensa en Albert.  
>De vez en cuando piensa en Terry su recuerdo hacia el a cambiado ya no es una espina helada que atraviesa su corazón sino que recuerda los buenos momentos que vivieron juntos y eso la hace reír inconscientemente.<br>Justamente en ese momento llego Annie a visitarla y viéndola tan distraída le pregunto que le pasaba.  
>- no es nada solo recordaba viejos momentos del colegio san Pablo.<br>-eso quiere decir entonces que estabas pensando en Terry.  
>-Candy se sonrojo y Annie sonrío ante el comportamiento de su amiga.<br>- Candy nunca te has arrepentido de tu decisión de no luchar por Terry.  
>- sabes Annie si lo he pensado pero yo creo nada hubiera podido ser diferente yo creo que no hubiera podido ser feliz pensando en la pobre de Susana quien ama a Terry y arriesgo su vida por el, además creo que el tampoco lo hubiera sido.<br>- y ¿por que? no el te amaba tanto o es que ¿acaso lo dudabas?  
>- claro que no, pero Terry a pesar de todo, de sus arranques tiene un alma muy noble y no hubiera permitido que Susana después de todo hubiera sido infeliz por su causa.<br>- tal ves tengas razón pero Candy que hay de ti ¿aun lo amas?  
>- si creo que de alguna manera siempre lo amare de la misma forma en que amo a Anthony y aceptare su partida de la misma forma en como acepte la de Anthony guardare en mi corazón por siempre su recuerdo y los momentos felices que compartimos. Lo único que le pido a Dios es que Terry pueda ser feliz a lado de Susana como yo también intentare serlo, como se lo prometí esa noche que nos despedimos al pie de las escaleras pensó Candy para si misma.<p>

Después de su conversación con Annie Candy se queda mas tranquila ha aprendido a aceptar lo que el destino deparo para ella y aunque en ocasiones le gana la melancolía y el ansia por revivir tiempos pasados ha decidido comenzar de nuevo y poner buena cara a lo que le depare el futuro después de todo no esta sola cuenta con buenos amigos en especial Albert que siempre ha estado con ella y la a apoyado cuando mas lo necesito.

**II-Te veo diferente**

Candy se encuentra en la habitación de los niños aplicando remedios y consolando a los pequeños que lloran haciendo muecas para divertirlos cuando es llamada por una de sus compañeras.  
>-puedes venir un momento Candy.<br>- si ya voy, niños compórtense en lo que vuelvo.  
>-Si responden al unísono.<br>Candy se dirige con su compañera al pasillo y esta le informa que tiene visita y que además se le ha dado el día libre.  
>Candy se sorprende mucho pero su compañera no le quiere decir quien es quien vino a visitarla, cual seria su sorpresa al darse cuenta que era Albert quien venia a verla, vestía como todo un caballero nada comparado con su ropa que habitualmente usaba cuando ella lo encontraba.<p>

Pero que buen mozo es- pensó Candy y esa idea tan inesperada la hizo sonrojarse pero para que Albert no notara su actitud sonrío abiertamente y saludo a Albert tal ves algo exageradamente cortes, el lo noto, se puso serio y le dijo:  
>- ¿que te pasa Candy? ¿Es que te he hecho algo por que te comportas así con migo? ¿Es que ya no somos amigos?<br>Candy tímida le sonrío -claro que si lo que pasa es que aun no me acostumbro a la idea de verte como el bisabuelo William y menos vestido así.  
>- pero que tiene ¿es que acaso no te gusta? o ya se demasiado formal ja ja ja<br>Candy río con ganas no sabia a que se debía ese comportamiento después de todo era Albert ese con siempre contó, el que la conoce tan bien el que siempre ha estado con ella cuidándola en sus peores momentos.  
>La seriedad de Candy alarmo un poco a Albert quien insistió nuevamente en si se encontraba bien a lo que ella contesto afirmativamente.<br>En ese caso- prosiguió Albert- vámonos, a donde, contesto Candy.  
>Ya lo veras es una sorpresa y tomando a Candy de la mano la llevo hacia la calle donde galantemente le abrió la puerta de automóvil y la invito a subir.<br>Se detuvieron frente a un lago y se pusieron a caminar mientras comentaban sobre viejos tiempos, cuando se conocieron, Albert hablaba de cuando Candy cayo por la cascada y el la salvo, de como se asusto al verlo, sin embargo Candy pensaba en la primera ves que lo vio en la colina de Pony con su Gaita, hacia ya tiempo que ella sabia que Albert era el príncipe de la colina pero hasta ahora no se lo había mencionado.  
>Oye Albert, dijo interrumpiendo la plática de el, ¿tú eres el príncipe de la colina de verdad?<br>El la miro confundido,- ¿el príncipe de la colina?, -si me refiero a ese muchacho con el que me encontré cuando tenia 6 años que tocaba la Gaita y que me consoló cuando yo lloraba.  
>-si era yo dijo Albert pensativamente, porque lo preguntas, -no es nada solo que estaba pensando que durante mucho tiempo te confundí con Anthony,-¿por que nunca me dijiste que tu eras el príncipe de la colina?, sabes ahora que lo pienso tu eres la persona que siempre ha estado conmigo.<br>Instintivamente Albert había tomado la mano de Candy, el no sabia realmente que hacia en aquel lugar ni que extraño sentimiento había despertado en el, quien siempre habría adorado su libertad ahora se encontraba ahí pensando en formar un hogar y tomar por siempre su lugar como cabeza de los Andries.  
>cuando Candy sintió el contacto de las manos de Albert se sobresalto pero ni por un momento sintió el deseo de separarse, lo miro a los ojos e instantáneamente pensó en su gran parecido con Anthony, si el aun viviera se parecería mucho a el pero no Albert no era como Anthony su energía era diferente transmitían cosas diferentes Anthony su alegría y su ternura y Albert su fuerza y su amor por todos los seres realmente ellos eran tan parecidos como diferentes y por primera ves en su vida Candy sintió como esas dos imágenes de esos seres tan queridos para ella se separaban y se hacían individuales la una de la otra porque inconscientemente siempre las había tenido entremezcladas.<p>

Por su parte Albert la miraba con mucha ternura y Candy detecto que era una mirada muy diferente a las que el solía dirigirle pero por alguna razón no era la primera ves que se la detectaba ya lo había visto mirándola así en otras ocasiones pero nunca le había comentado nada.

Sabes Candy - dijo Albert- interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Candy- a lo largo de todos estos años te he visto crecer y madurar te he visto caer pero también levantarte, sabes te admiro mucho te has enfrentado a todo poniendo siempre buena cara y has aceptado desdicha y felicidad de igual manera con una sonrisa.

Eso sin tomar en cuenta que eres realmente una dama muy hermosa,- ante aquellas palabras Candy se sonrojo y bajo la mirada pero Albert con un suave movimiento le levanto la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos,- sabes Candy quisiera saber que es lo que piensas tu de mi,- ella apenas si podía sostenerle la mirada y completamente apenada comenzó a hablar en vos baja.

Bueno Albert yo te debo mucho siempre has estado conmigo y eso sin contar que me adoptaras y te ocuparas de mi y de mi educación, Albert silencio a Candy con una mirada y le dijo - pero no es eso lo que quiero saber, quiero saber que opinas de mi como persona no como el bisabuelo William o como tu protector Albert.

Candy lo miro sorprendida y continuo bueno eres una gran persona, eres bueno y agradable, cariñoso y atento y además dijo poniéndose muy roja eres muy buen mozo y me agradas mucho, me haces sentir segura y protegida.  
>Ella lo miro nuevamente a los ojos y le dijo.<br>-sabes Albert desde hace un tiempo que me he dado cuenta que tu eres para mi algo mas que un buen amigo o un padre cariñoso. Ya tiene mucho que te veo diferente, sabes tu me gustas.

Albert sonrío con franqueza ante aquellas palabras y apretó aun mas la mano de Candy entre las suyas,- Candy tu sabes que a mi siempre me parecieron mal los convencionalismos, que me aburre estar quieto en un solo lugar que le temo a quedarme sin libertad que es lo que mas quiero, sin embargo después de la fiesta en el hogar de Pony he pensado que me gustaría tener mi propia casa y asentarme por fin pero aun así me preocupaba que después de un tiempo yo no soportara quedarme en un solo lugar, después pensé que tal ves si encontrara una persona con quien compartir todos los aspectos de mi vida eso no importaría pero al pensar en quien podría ser ella solo pude pensar en una sola mujer. Tu.

Candy se turbo ante este comentario y una gran emoción se apodero de ella, se animo a mirarle nuevamente y sus miradas se cruzaron y sintió como su corazón daba un brinco y se aceleraba mientras veía como Albert se acercaba para besarla finalmente cerro los ojos y disfruto la intensidad del momento que era uno de los mas felices de su vida.

**Fin de la Primera Parte**

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda Parte<strong>

**I- Un presente Feliz**

La separación fue lenta pues ninguno de los dos deseaba abandonar ese contacto, los corazones latiendo velozmente los cuerpos deseosos de permanecer juntos, eran muchas cosas las que había que decirse pero las miradas bastaban para ello, los ojos azules demostraban amor y dulzura, los verdes felicidad y emoción y es que no hay pensamientos que estropeen a dos corazones enamorados y correspondidos.

Tomados de la mano continuaron su caminata hasta llegar al automóvil donde el abrió la puerta y la ayudo a subir para dirigirse al apartamento que en algún tiempo fuera el hogar de ambos, durante el trayecto estuvieron muy callados y es que Candy por su parte se sentía en shock pues aun no alcanzaba a asimilar todo lo sucedido, Albert por su parte se encontraba exultante pues la pequeña pecosa lo había aceptado y le había abierto su corazón.

Al llegar al pequeño departamento el la acompaño hasta la puerta pero no quiso seguir mas adelante su experiencia y su sentido común le expresaba que tal ves ella se encontraba confundida y necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar por lo cual le dio un beso en la mejilla y galantemente le beso la mano dejando a una confundida y sonrojada Candy.

Ya era tarde por lo cual Candy se disponía a dormir, pero como hacerlo después de todo lo ocurrido sus sentidos estaban aun en alerta y es que habían platicado de tantas cosas, además eran ideas de ellas o Albert le había insinuado que quería casarse y formar un hogar junto a ella, Candy pensaba en las palabras dichas por el pero su recuerdo se detuvo en ese maravilloso beso , esa descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo al contacto de sus labios con los de ella, el suave roce, la sensación de su aliento en su boca su aroma que la reconfortaba y se le impregnaba en ese abrazo que ella esperaba no tuviera fin.

Jamás había sentido algo así y mientras su mente recordaba se dejo llevar por el ensueño de los momentos placenteros y se durmió finalmente.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano y de muy buen humor ya que había soñado con su príncipe que tocaba la gaita para ella en la colina de Pony, se baño y se arreglo para irse al trabajo.

La mañana transcurría sin mayores contratiempos, había mucho trabajo en el hospital pero Candy se encontraba feliz y el trabajo no le parecía arduo, a media mañana durante su almuerzo una de su compañeras le habla, parecía muy feliz y apuraba a Candy quien curiosa fue con ella a la brevedad, se acerco a la sala de enfermeras donde encontró a muchas de sus compañeras admirando u gran ramo de rosas rojas, cuando llego sus compañeros se le acercaron y le dijeron que eran para ella quien sorprendida se acerco a admirarlas, eran mas de tres docenas y Candy se sintió abrumada jamás había recibido tantas flores en su vida.

de quien son Candy- pregunto una de sus compañeras.

Candy tomo la tarjeta que decía:

_Gracias por una feliz velada _

_que ha llenado a mi corazón de esperanza_

_te invito a cenar, pasare por ti a tu salida._

_Siempre tuyo._

_Albert._

La tarde paso rápidamente y cuando Candy termino su turno ya se encontraba un apuesto Albert esperándola, le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla al automóvil, Candy le pidió a Albert que primero fueran a su departamento para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa a lo que el acepto y después de un rato una primorosa Candy salía del brazo de un orgulloso Albert.

Durante la cena se trataron temas triviales al comienzo, sin embargo Albert mirando intensamente a Candy tomándola de las manos -lo que hizo que ella se ruborizada

-quisiera platicar de lo que ocurrió ayer, siendo sincero yo me encuentro muy feliz pero no quisiera malinterpretar nada y es por eso que te invite a cenar quiero que charlemos acerca de lo que somos, de lo que podríamos ser.

-Quisiera Candy que me dijeras si es que te gustaría mantener conmigo una relación mas intima, es decir ser mas que amigos, es decir..- se le estaban complicando las cosas la cabeza se le había hecho un lió, ella al observar su nerviosismo lo miro con suma ternura y apretando con su mano libre las del -lo que hizo que la mirara a los ojos- ella le dijo:

-me encantaría darme la oportunidad de ser tu novia y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla justo en esa parte donde inician los labios el se estremeció ante el contacto y ella se ruborizo un poco ante su atrevimiento.

Después de una cena deliciosa y de varias miradas por parte de ambos se retiraron, el, galante abrió la puerta del automóvil ella subió en el, cuando ya iban en camino ella se recostó un poco sobre su hombro mientras le murmuraba:

OH. Albert estoy tan feliz de tenerte en mi vida.

El con su mano libre acaricio sus rizos -yo soy muy afortunado de haberte conocido y mas aun de tener el cariño de alguien como tu.

Llegaron a su departamento y subieron juntos ella le invito una taza de café que el acepto y ya estando cómodamente instalados en la sala, el se puso serio de repente, ella lo noto y le pregunto la razón.

-Lo que pasa es que no es correcto que ya que somos novios este aquí solo contigo.

Ella rió abiertamente

-Pero Albert se te olvida que ya has vivido aquí conmigo, -si candy respondió el pero antes era diferente tu y yo éramos amigos y ahora bueno es diferente que van a decir.

-Me importa poco lo que digan yo confió en ti y se que con un caballero como tu a mí lado no tienen nada que decir los demás,- el la miro tiernamente y reduciendo la distancia la beso suave y dulcemente, ella le correspondió el beso y después se acurruco en su pecho mientras el jugueteaba con sus rizos, ella aspiraba su aroma una fragancia que la hacia sentir segura y confortable.

Los días pasaron y el amor entre esta pareja se hacia mas fuerte ella se veía contenta y entusiasta andaba por los pasillos del hospital tarareando canciones y todos notaban que era feliz como si desprendiera un brillo especial.

Albert contaba las horas para ver a su amada pero no descuidaba los negocios a los que se dedicaba motivado por una nueva energía que solo parte de la familia conocían.

Archie y Annie por supuesto que lo sabían ya que eran sus confidentes y por supuesto George quien estaba al tanto ya que se debían tomar medidas porque que iba a pasar cuando la sociedad se enterara de que el heredero de la familia Andrew tiene un noviazgo con su hija adoptiva y eso era algo serio que se debía tomar en cuenta.

Sin embargo quien realmente es el tutor de Candy es el mismo George quien al ser el tutor de Albert cuando se llevo a cabo la adopción de Candy es quien figura en los papeles de adopción pero es un secreto por lo cual se tomo la decisión de que Candy dejara de ser una Andrew al menos temporalmente.

Sin embargo y antes de lo esperado los rumores llegaron a los oídos de la Tía Abuela por supuesto por boca de Neil quien aun no había podido superar el rechazo de Candy y quien había adoptado la manía de seguirla a todas partes.

La señora Elroy al enterarse llamo inmediatamente a Albert a quien confronto por un hecho que si se llegaba a saber pondría el riesgo el honor de la familia Andrew a lo cual Albert contesto sin darle importancia que su vida personal no tenia porque ser de dominio publico además el se encontraba ya solucionando dicho asunto y prohibió terminantemente a la señora meterse en su relación con Candy, ella se quedo muy disgustada y no perdía oportunidad de acosar a Albert con preguntas sobre su relación con la chica además de proponer otras mejores alternativas de matrimonio lo que termino por exasperar a Albert.

Sin embargo los momentos que pasaba junto a Candy valían cualquier disgusto de la tía Elroy ya que eran mágicos, se sentía tan feliz al saberse correspondido, el iba a recogerla siempre a la salida de su turno en el hospital y después de invitarla a comer caminaban juntos y tomados de la mano por el parque excepto en aquellas excepciones en que el trabajo se los impedía pero ambos hacían lo posible por que eso no ocurriera.

Candy por su parte se encontraba tan feliz que pareciera que nunca en su vida había sufrido, Albert la llenaba completamente y no podía hacer mas que agradecer a DIOS por haberle puesto en su camino a alguien como el.

**II- Acontecimientos Inesperados**

Cierto día en que Candy se encontraba rememorando una tarde que había pasado en compañía de Albert en la que ambos trepados en un árbol tomados de la mano se encontraban charlando acerca de mil cosas diversas, reían sin parar de las bromas que ambos se hacían pero entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y sus risas se desvanecieron y contemplando el brillo de sus ojos azules quienes a su ves se perdían en el verde de los suyos se besaron, pero no era un beso como los de siempre este era suave pero a la ves apasionado. Candy sintió como su cuerpo reacciono e instintivamente se acerco mas a el mientras le devolvía el beso, el al sentir mas su cercanía sintió como la pasión ardía mas en el, sin embargo y a pesar de que todo en su cuerpo le exigía continuar mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda, su cintura y sus caderas el fue disminuyendo el ritmo de ese beso hasta que este volvió a ser suave solo un roce y finalmente se separaron un poco.

Candy quien sintiendo por ves primera aquellas caricias que le agradaban pero que a la ves le daban miedo y curiosidad agradeció interiormente a Albert el haberse detenido pues tal ves ella no hubiera tenido la voluntad para apartarse por lo cual le dio un beso en la mejilla y se recargo sobre su pecho mientras disfrutaban del atardecer.

Fue interrumpida de sus cavilaciones por una voz áspera y a pesar de que ella sabia de quien se trataba aun así volteo deseando que fuese otra persona y frente a ella la Tía Abuela con su actitud fría de siempre, a Candy sin duda le sorprendió mucho la visita pues no se esperaba algo como eso, sin embargo y ante el visible enojo de la señora Elroy no pudieron conversar ya que el descanso de Candy había terminado y debía volver a sus ocupaciones a lo cual ella la cito en su casa a comer al día siguiente con excusa de querer disculparse por haberla querido casar con Neil, además le pidió que no dijera nada a Albert pues quería que fuese una sorpresa, aunque no le daba buena espina ella acepto.

Al día siguiente Candy se presento a su cita puntual ataviada con un precioso vestido verde que aunque sencillo era también elegante, fue recibida por la tía abuela en persona quien la saludo amorosamente tal ves mas de lo usual lo que termino por desconcertar a la chica, sin embargo se dirigieron al comedor donde la comida ya estaba siendo servida y cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que de invitada estaba Annie quien junto con Archie la recibieron calurosamente después de una comida francamente maravillosa donde no se discutió de ningún tema importante pero donde si se noto que la tía abuela hacia todo lo posible agasajar a Candy.

Decidieron tomar el te en el salón, sin embargo Archie se disculpo ya que tenia algunos compromisos pero Annie se quedo pretextando que hacia mucho no veía a Candy y que quería charlar con ella pero la verdad es que la extrañísima actitud de la señora Elroy tenia desconcertados a todos.

A la tía abuela no le gusto mucho que Annie se quedara pero ya que la joven sabia el tema a tratar decidió continuar con lo que tenia planeado tal vez y conociendo a la prometida de su sobrino Archie ella le podría ayudar a convencer a Candy.

Tomo aire y comenzó, -Candy ya estoy enterada de la relación que mantienes con William y a pesar de que no estoy del todo de acuerdo e decidido aceptar su decisión y convertirte a ti en la mejor esposa que la cabeza de la familia podría tener.

Ante aquellas palabras Candy se sorprendió y se sonrojo ¡esposa! Ellos aun no habían hablado al respecto consiente estaba de que el la amaba y de lo mucho que ella lo amaba a el pero todo iba tan rápido que no sabia como reaccionar.

Como tu sabrás bien Candy – continuo la Sra. Elroy -ser cabeza de familia es una gran responsabilidad misma que caerá sobre ti cuando se casen ya que sobre su hombros descansara el honor de la familia Andrew y es por tanto necesario que estés preparada para asumir tal responsabilidad y por supuesto en vista de tus nuevas responsabilidades tendrás que dejar esas deshonrosas ocupaciones que tienes ahora.

Palabras mas venían a la cabeza de Candy, ya era de noche pero su cabeza aun daba vueltas por todas aquellas cosas que la matriarca de la familia había dicho, era su día libre no había trabajado y sin embargo se sentía tan cansada como si llevara tres turnos sin parar.

Vaya, se decía para si, no había pensado en todas las complicaciones que tendría esta decisión. Un ruido la regreso a la realidad

Alguien tocaba a su puerta, se levanto con desgana y fue a abrir cual seria su sorpresa al encontrarse con la persona en quien se encontraba pensando, un sonriente Albert acompañado de un ramo de rosas la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta pero al ver su cara de aflicción la preocupación invadió su semblante y le pregunto que le pasaba, ella respondió negativamente con la cabeza fue a sentarse al sillón y se quedo en silencio mientras Albert aun mas preocupado la miraba, se acerco a ella y le tomo las manos mirándola interrogantemente.

Finalmente ella lo miro y le pregunto tratando de que pareciera casual, -oye Albert ¿crees que yo cumplo con todos los requerimientos para ser una dama de sociedad?

-¿Cómo? no te entiendo

-Pues si es eso, si yo llevando la vida que llevo tengo cupo en la sociedad tan rígida a la que pertenecen los Andrew y tú.

-Pero Candy que dices. a que viene todo eso estas palabras no son tuyas, desde cuando te preocupas tú por la sociedad y lo que ellos piensen.

-No es nada es solo que he estado pensando que tu eres la cabeza de familia de los Andrew y que tal ves yo con mí forma de ser y mi modo de vida no encajen bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto Candy?

-Nada es solo que tu sabes lo que yo adoro mi trabajo pero no es bien visto que una dama trabaje y eso.

-Y eso que, no solo porque trabajas dejas de ser una dama, a mis ojos eso te hace mas valiosa por que ocupas tu vida en algo maravilloso que es el ayudar a los demás y no al ocio como esas señoritas refinadas.

-Ohh. Albert de verdad piensas eso -lo dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa.

-Claro que si pequeña, pero a mi no me engañas yo se que todo eso no es cosa tuya así que dime quien te ha metido todas esas ideas en la cabeza.

Candy miro hacia el suelo y comenzó, -veras la Tía abuela me invito a comer y me dijo que estaba al tanto de lo nuestro y que aceptaba nuestra relación y..

-Si que más

Candy enrojeció -bueno que cuando nos casáramos yo tendría que tomar responsabilidades al ser tu esposa y mas aun cuando vinieran los hijos que por tal tendría que dejar mis actividades deshonrosas ya que no esta bien que una dama trabaje y menos siendo la esposa de la cabeza de la familia Andrew ya que el honor de la familia estará en juego.

Candy vio molestia en los ojos de Albert e inmediatamente agrego,- pero no debes enfadarte con ella, ya que solo quiere lo mejor para ti y para tu familia y supongo que el que yo me enamorara de ti no estaba en sus planes.

La actitud de Albert cambio de inmediato la miro entre feliz y divertido y le pregunto, -¿de verdad me amas Candy?

Ella enrojeció de nuevo pero lo miro a los ojos decidida y - claro que si o es que acaso lo dudas lo dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un dulce beso, estando tan cerca le pregunto y tu ¿me amas?

El azul de sus ojos resplandecía mientras la miraba y la tomaba de las manos, -amar es poco para lo que siento por ti.

Ella lo abrazo pero fue tan efusivo que ambos cayeron del sillón, ella sobre el, primero rieron pero al unirse sus labios y sentir sus cuerpos tan cerca el peso de su cuerpo sobre el y ese beso mágico que los mantenía juntos.

Los instintos despertaron las caricias aumentaron, el beso se fue volviendo mas apasionado mientras los corazones latían eufóricos las manos de el recorrían su cuerpo desde su cabeza hasta sus caderas, la de ella se encontraban recorriendo su espalda y sus cabellos, sentía que su fragancia inundaba sus sentidos y todo lo que quería es que aquello no se detuviera y perdurará por siempre.

Giraron un poco sobre la alfombra y el quedo sobre ella sus labios besaban su cuello mientras sus manos buscaban la forma de desabrochar el vestido, su cabeza reacciono y pensó en detenerse, la miro a los ojos y en el verde resplandor encontró la aceptación que buscaba.

Ella se abrazo a el, quien en medio de sus caricia y sin dejar de besarla se puso de pie la levanto en sus brazos y la condujo a la alcoba.

Que dulce amanecer era aquel en el que ella despertaba en brazos del ser que mas amaba en el mundo, mientras comenzaba a desperezarse recuerdos de caricias dulces y promesas de amor se le agolpaban en su mente, que bello había sido todo aquello.

Un suave movimiento a su lado le indico que el ya había despertado y al voltear y encontrarse con el azul de su mirada que la observaba con tanto amor, el sonrió y mientras la besaba le decía:

Gracias Candy por haberme hecho tan feliz.

Ella sonrió sonrojándose – tu también me has hecho muy feliz- le dijo en un susurro.

-Solo falta algo mas para que esto sea perfecto -dijo el.

-Y ¿que es?

-Que aceptes ser mi esposa

-Las lagrimas se le atoraron en la garganta pero mientras lo abrazaba le susurraba -OH! Albert me encantaría.

Durmieron abrazados un poco mas, pero cuando ella despertó el no se encontraba miro a su alrededor y lo encontró entrando por la puerta con una charola de desayuno que venia decorada con una rosa roja.

-Buenos días dormilona ¿Cómo amaneciste?

mejor que nunca en mi vida.

Te hice de desayunar lo que mas te gusta, se acerco puso la charola en sus piernas y la beso, entre ellos las miradas lo decían todo no había necesidad de hablar y mientras desayunaban demostraban que no había inseguridades ni arrepentimientos por lo que había pasado.

Después de darse un baño Albert se fue a sus negocios y una Candy extremadamente feliz se disponía a arreglarse e irse a trabajar.

Se encontraban montando, la brisa fresca les daba en la cara y era como suaves caricias que les revolvían el cabello, debido a un permiso que le habían dado a Candy en el hospital y a que Albert había dejado algunos negocios en manos de George pudieron fugarse al hogar de pony.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de la colina de pony Albert le indico a Candy que se detuviera, se sentaron en la hierba y el con un serio semblante le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella.

te veo muy serio de que quieres hablar.

De tu apellido- contesto el

De mi apellido ¿Qué pasa con el?

Que he decidido cambiarlo.

Y ella como no entendiera le pregunto sonriendo -a si y ¿por cual?

De Candy White Andrew y mientras tomaba sus manos e intentaba poner un anillo en su dedo dijo a Candy White**de**Andrew.

Ella lo miro emocionada y mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas lo abrazo y en ese abrazo quiso demostrarle toda la felicidad que sentía.

Cuando regresaron al hogar de Pony y Candy les comunicara la buena nueva todos celebraron, la verdad es que ni a la señorita Pony y a la hermana Maria les sorprendió porque ya ven que las madres tienen un sexto sentido para esas cosas.

Conocian los sentimientos de esa joven pareja y por lo tanto sabian que solo era cuestion de tiempo.

Fin de la segunda parte

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera parte.<strong>

**I-Fantasmas del pasado.**

Candy y Albert habían ya superado la prueba de la Tía Abuela, que si bien no aceptaba del todo que la futura señora Andrew continuara trabajando, en lugar de comportarse como una dama según los propios principios que a ella le habían inculcado al menos ya aceptaba el compromiso.

Sin embargo aun quedaban pruebas por superar, por ejemplo Neil y Elisa aun creían tener derecho sobre los miembros de esta singular pareja, por su parte Elisa creía que no había alguien mejor que ella para ser la cabeza de familia esto sin tomar en cuenta de todos los beneficios y privilegios de los que dispondría si se casaba con el joven y guapo bisabuelo William, el hecho de que tal vez Albert no estuviera interesado ni siquiera le había pasados por la mente ya que ¿Quién en su sano juicio no podría fijarse en Elisa Legan? (Y en mi humilde opinión que ámpulas de mujer). Neil por su parte pensaba que la razón por la que Candy aun no le hacía caso era porque no había utilizado el método correcto, para sus adentros pensaba cual podría funcionar mejor, amenazas, chantajes, coacción… a veces el mismo se molestaba consigo mismo ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiesen fijado en alguien tan tonta como para no darse cuenta que a un Legan no se le desprecia?

Sin embargo por más telarañas que tejan la verdad siempre sale, pero que hay cuando un viejo amor regresa. ¿Puede una historia inconclusa despertar a los fantasmas? ¿Puede interferir en la nueva relación? O deberá aceptar la derrota y seguir su camino.

Terry se sentía libre, una gran tranquilidad lo embargaba, se encontraba solo, en una habitación que no era la suya, rodeado de cosas que no le pertenecían. En su mente retornaban los eventos pasados hacia menos de una hora mientras una joven rubia de ojos azules le regalaba lo mas preciado para el, su libertad.

*Flash Back*

- ya me di cuenta que el gran amor que te tengo no servirá para que tu me ames.

- el no contesto.

- por fin he decidido dejar de engañarme ya que el tiempo solo lograra que me gane tu desprecio o peor aun tu odio.

- ante esto reacciono – yo no te odio.

- aun no pero lo harás, además puede que yo también termine aborreciéndote y aborreciéndome –replico Susana.

-el la miro fijamente -¿Qué quieres decir?

-como no aborrecerme si yo misma me he atado a un hombre que no me ama, que jamás será capaz de regalarme una caricia sincera, un gesto de amor. Y no me mires así Terry, no es tu culpa, es mas bien mía ya que fui yo quien por decirlo así te obligué a escogerme en lugar de ella, por eso te pido me perdones, entre mi madre y yo te atamos a mí como si fueras tu el lisiado, pero ya no más.

No puedo permitir que nos sigamos haciendo daño, se que aun la amas y te pido búscala tal vez aun no sea tarde ya no puedo soportar el verte sufrir aunque intentes aparentar lo contrario.

-¿y que pasara contigo?

-yo debo encontrar otro modo de vivir, debo empezar de nuevo pero para eso debemos cerrar este capítulo que tanto a ti como a mi nos ha hecho mucho daño. Y tú debes continuar donde te quedaste para que no haya cosas inconclusas en tu vida.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Al día siguiente Terry se encontraba haciendo su equipaje, sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo pero debía saber que había pasado, tal vez había aun en el corazón de la pecosas un lugar para el, ¿y si no?, no quería pensar ello, lo atemorizaba la idea, sin embargo debía también observar la posibilidad que su lugar ya estuviera ocupado.

Durante el trayecto a Chicago pensó en todas las posibilidades pero al bajar del tren aun no tenia nada concluido, decidió que ya pensaría que hacer cuando las circunstancias se lo pidieran.

Mientras tomaba un café esperando que fuera una hora adecuada para visitar a Candy compro un periódico y fue cuando su corazón recibió el primer impacto.

**PROXIMO ENLACE MATRIMONIAL**

_La nueva pareja que ha causado conmoción en toda la alta elite de Chicago se han comprometido en matrimonio, la ceremonia se llevara a cabo en dos meses. Candice White quien en un tiempo fuera la hija adoptiva de los Andries se casara con nada menos que el jefe de la familia William Albert Andrie, en la foto anexa se muestra a la feliz pareja durante su fiesta de compromiso que se llevo a cabo en Lakewood…_

Esto si que no se lo esperaba, al mirar la foto vio que quien en un tiempo fuera su amigo Albert es ahora el novio de Candy, su futuro esposo, mientras pensaba en ello su mente maquinaba su próxima acción. ¡Iré a verlo! Resolvió al fin, pago su café y se retiro.

A las puertas de Lakewood un joven de castaño cabello y carácter rebelde se encontraba aun meditando sobre su decisión, pero el trote de un caballo lo saco de su ensimismamiento y lo volvió a la realidad, volteo para asegurarse de no estar en el camino del jinete y cual fue su sorpresa al ver al guapo rubio de ojos azules montado en un pura sangre blanco, ambos se reconocieron, las miradas entre ellos eran extrañas dentro de ellos sabían que aquel encuentro algún día se llevarían a cabo.

Albert desmonto y se acerco a Terry, ambos eran caballeros y ambos eran amigos por lo cual después de analizarse unos segundos se dieron un efusivo abrazo como saludo.

Al separase Albert comento al ver el periódico que Terry sostenía en sus manos – supongo que se a que vienes.

-¿es cierto?

- lo es

- pero como, desde cuando, porque nunca

- ven caminemos y conversaremos

Durante la conversación Albert le dijo que su relación con Candy llevaba poco tiempo pero que el la amaba desde antes, que si había callado había sido por la relación que ella mantenía con el, pero al saber como resultaron las cosas el había decidido expresar sus sentimientos y fue así como después de algún tiempo ella acepto su cariño y decidió abrirle su corazón, Terry entendió que había perdido su sitio pero no quiso darse por vencido, por lo cual le dijo a Albert que lucharía por el amor de Candy y ambos acordaron que lo que la pecosas decidiera seria algo que tendrían que aceptar y que si bien ambos lucharían, lo harían de frente y la resolución que Candy tomara no afectaría la amistad de los dos.

Muy lejos de estas decisiones en su departamento de Chicago Candy se encontraba de inmejorable humor dentro de la cocina, mientras tarareaba una canción pensaba "que sorpresa se llevara Albert cuando vea la cena sorpresa que le estoy preparando y si se porta bien lo dejare que se quede a dormir"

-jajaja ante este pensamiento ella misma se hizo sonrojar –válgame pero en que estoy pensando.

Lo cierto es que desde la primera entrega de amor no había vuelo a suceder, ambos lo deseaban pero el es todo un caballero y la respeta y habían decido esperar hasta después de casarse.

La hora de la cena había llegado y Candy se encontraba atareada buscando el vestido ideal que combinaran con los zapatos, los aretes y el resto del atuendo, se había dado un baño de esencia de rosas y se había puesto un maquillaje muy discreto. (Uff, que vanidosas nos hace el amor no creen).

Cuando tocaron a la puerta Candy se dio un último retoque y dijo con coquetería

-pase está abierto.

El ambiente era de semioscuridad, las únicas luces provenían e unas velas aromáticas sobre la mesa.

El recién llegado se impregno con el olor a rosas que ahí había, se maravillo de cómo todo estaba decorado para una velada romántica.

Candy esperaba cualquier reacción de su novio para aparecer a escena y sorprenderlo, vestía un atuendo verde botella con caída al hombro que resaltaba más su cuello en la cual había puesto una delicada gargantilla que Albert le había regalado.

Sin embargo al paso de los minutos no escucho nada y con un dejo de desilusión por romper el encanto prendió las luces y se encontró con un muy aturdido Terry, se sonrojo un poco ante su presencia pues de todo lo que había imaginado lo que menos pensó es haber encontrado a su ex novio en una situación tan intima.

Al salir del shock Terry saludo a Candy con una sonrisa nerviosa

-te ves bien – le comento

- gracias- dijo bajando la cabeza – yo esperaba que fueras... tu no ¿Qué haces aquí?

- he venido a reconquistarte- su voz sonó segura a pesar de que el se encontraba inseguro, encontrar a Candy haciendo una cena romántica para Albert lo dejo fuera de base.

- candy lo miro sorprendida.- ¿que quieres de mi?, ¿Qué paso con Susana?

- ella decidió que lo nuestro no tenia futuro y terminamos.

- y de ti, quiero saber si aun tengo un lugar en tu vida

Candy no comprendía que pasaba hacia mucho que había aprendido a ver a Terry como una especie de hombre prohibido, pero el hecho es que ya no lo era.

-yo no sé qué decirte.

- ¿aun me amas Candy?

- yo no sé.. Albert y yo y luego tu regresas y me dices- candy hablaba incoherencias.

- el se acerco lentamente y puso sus brazos sobre los hombres desnudos de la joven, el contacto directo con su piel fue como una descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo. Acerco su rostro fijando su mirada en los labios de la chica, quería besarla, como aquella vez en Escocia junto al lago.

Se acercaba centímetro a centímetro, sentía como el aliento de la chica se confundía con el suyo, solo un poco más y podría rozar esos labios.

Candy se perdía en los ojos de Terry, ya no pensaba solo veía y sentía la cercanía de quien estaba frente a ella, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, las imágenes de Albert besándola y las sensaciones volvieron a ella; interpuso una mano y se retiro un poco.

no puedo, yo.. yo estoy con Albert ahora y no es correcto, además yo estoy segura, ya no te amo.

Esto fue como un balde de agua fría para Terry, si bien había contemplado esa posibilidad rogaba con toda su alma que eso no pasara.

¿Por qué mi Candy? yo te amo y no creo que no me ames.

Sabes Terry yo sufrí mucho cuando tomamos la dedición de separarnos pero sentía en la conciencia que era lo correcto y eso me ayudo a sobrellevarlo. Además Albert estuvo a mi lado, me reconforto, y poco a poco la herida fue sanando; sin darme cuenta su imagen se coló en mi corazón y en mi mente, yo no seria capaz de hacerle daño.

Yo se que tienes una relación con el, es mas ya hemos hablado, el me dijo lo mucho que te ama, que solo desea tu felicidad al igual que yo y decidimos que lo que a ti te haga feliz, lo que tu corazón anhele es lo que ambos aceptaremos, es mas el sabe que ahora yo estoy aquí

¿el sabe?

Si , de hecho esta abajo, me permitió venir a aclarar mi situación contigo pero me doy cuenta que no hay nada que aclarar, veo que te he perdido- los ojos de Terry brillaban por las lagrimas que se negaba a derramar

Las lagrimas bañaban los ojos de Candy – lo siento Terry no es mi intención hacerte sufrir.

No mi dulce Candy que tú no seas feliz seria lo único que realmente podría dañarme.

Por favor Terry prométeme que serás feliz.

Es una promesa.- lo prometió pero no pensaba cumplirlo, pues pensaba que había perdido a la única razón que tenia para ser feliz

Sin embargo el tiempo cura y la vida si se lo permites te recompensa.

Terry se despidió de Candy con una sonrisa que le costó toda su entereza brindarle, a fin de cuentas Terry es un gran actor al igual que Garrik (N. llorando de Juan de Dios Pesa)

Ya en la calle se encontró frente a frente con Albert.

eres muy afortunado querido amigo, una gran mujer te ama.

Los ojos de Albert brillaron, pues aunque intentaba no demostrarlo lo consumían las dudas y los celos pues quien mejor que el sabia lo importante que había sido Terry para Candy.

solo te pido cuídala y hazla feliz pues ella es lo mas valioso que existe

Se dieron un abrazo fraternal como despedida y después Albert vio alejarse al joven actor comprendiendo el gran pesar que le embargaba.

Subió las escaleras y la busco frenético, al encontrarla se quedo pasmado de verla tan hermosa, ella al notar su presencia corrió a sus brazos, el la recibió y ella pudo alojarse en ese lugar que despertaba en ella pasión, ternura, seguridad, si, ella estaba segura que Albert lo era todo.

La calidez del mutuo abrazo despertó en la pareja los instintos, el la miro y al encontrarse sus miradas y perderse entre el verde y el azul sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso donde se demostraban todo lo que sentían, la unión era mágica y sin embrago y a pesar de que ambos lo deseaban se separaron

-¿Cómo estas Candy?

- pues.. Me siento triste, pero también inmensamente feliz, soy feliz porque tú estas aquí, pero por otro lado estoy triste, siento que he causado un gran daño

- no lo veas así Candy, estoy seguro que el ha de encontrar la felicidad.

- eso relámete me haría feliz – lo dijo al tiempo que se abrazaba mas a el – ya ha sufrido tanto

Después de un tiempo Albert comenzó a observar la habitación, noto las velas ahora apagadas, un servicio para dos, rosas decorando y también noto el atuendo de Candy.

¿y esto?

Pues veras- dijo sonrojándose-te había preparado una cena sorpresa

De verdad

Sí, pero con lo que paso la cena debe estar helada

Habiendo sido hecha por ti debe estar deliciosa.

Se dirigió a la cocina y probo de una de las ollas y degusto el platillo

justo como pensé ¡deliciosa!

Ella lo miro entusiasmada- de verdad- tal vez su esfuerzo para aprender a cocinar no fue en balde.

Se nota que Dorothy es una gran maestra.

¿Lo sabías?

Como crees que le hacía para escaparse de la mansión

Y yo que quería sorprenderte

Me sorprendió que quisieras aprender a cocinar – dijo sonriendo.

Bueno quería ser capaz de consentirte cuando nos casáramos.

Me muero por estar ya casados y que tengamos hijos

Candy se sonrojo.

Te incomoda el comentario.

No es solo que a mi también me gustaría tener hijos contigo

Caminaron juntos hacia la sala y ahí continuaron la charla sobre sus planes futuros, donde vivirían, cuántos hijos tendrían.

creo que ya es hora de irme

no quédate un rato mas, ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte?- lo empezo a besar apasionadamente.

Pues ya lo estas logrando- respondió entre besos mientras acariciaba su espalda.

El beso se alargaba mientras profundizaba, pero ambos eran concientes que de continuar así después no podrían detenerse por lo cual las caricias fueron bajando de tono hasta que solo se quedaron disfrutando de la mutua compañía y una ensoñación los empezó a abordar y se quedaron dormidos cada quien en los brazos del otro,ella recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del rubio de ojos azules, quien a su vez la abrasaba por el pecho y el abdomen y se quedaron dormidos con la comodidad que brinda el amor correspondido.

La mañana la sorprendió en brazos de su amado, se movió perezosa y alegre, cuando sus ojos se encontraron el la miro dulcemente.

me muero por despertar junto a ti cada mañana – murmuro Albert.

¿de verdad?

Claro que si, imagina ver un ángel cada mañana

Ante el alago sonrió ampliamente y se sonrojo

Él le tomo el mentón y la beso

te amo tanto Candy

yo también te amo Albert.

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_**

**_Por si acaso se lo preguntaron aquí les dejo la poesía antes mencionada, espero y les guste ya que para mí significa mucho._**

_**REÍR LLORANDO (Juan de Dios Peza)**_

_Viendo a Garrik —actor de la Inglaterra—_  
><em>el pueblo al aplaudirle le decía:<em>  
><em>«Eres el mas gracioso de la tierra<em>  
><em>y el más feliz...»<em>  
><em>Y el cómico reía.<em>

_Víctimas del spleen, los altos lores,_  
><em>en sus noches más negras y pesadas,<em>  
><em>iban a ver al rey de los actores<em>  
><em>y cambiaban su spleen en carcajadas.<em>

_Una vez, ante un médico famoso,_  
><em>llegóse un hombre de mirar sombrío:<em>  
><em>«Sufro —le dijo—, un mal tan espantoso<em>  
><em>como esta palidez del rostro mío.<em>

_»Nada me causa encanto ni atractivo;_  
><em>no me importan mi nombre ni mi suerte<em>  
><em>en un eterno spleen muriendo vivo,<em>  
><em>y es mi única ilusión, la de la muerte».<em>

_—Viajad y os distraeréis._  
><em>— ¡Tanto he viajado!<em>  
><em>—Las lecturas buscad.<em>  
><em>—¡Tanto he leído!<em>  
><em>—Que os ame una mujer.<em>  
><em>—¡Si soy amado!<em>  
><em>—¡Un título adquirid!<em>  
><em>—¡Noble he nacido!<em>

_—¿Pobre seréis quizá?_  
><em>—Tengo riquezas<em>  
><em>—¿De lisonjas gustáis?<em>  
><em>—¡Tantas escucho!<em>  
><em>—¿Que tenéis de familia?<em>  
><em>—Mis tristezas<em>  
><em>—¿Vais a los cementerios?<em>  
><em>—Mucho... mucho...<em>

_—¿De vuestra vida actual, tenéis testigos?_  
><em>—Sí, mas no dejo que me impongan yugos;<em>  
><em>yo les llamo a los muertos mis amigos;<em>  
><em>y les llamo a los vivos mis verdugos.<em>

_—Me deja —agrega el médico— perplejo_  
><em>vuestro mal y no debo acobardaros;<em>  
><em>Tomad hoy por receta este consejo:<em>  
><em>sólo viendo a Garrik, podréis curaros.<em>

_—¿A Garrik?_  
><em>—Sí, a Garrik... La más remisa<em>  
><em>y austera sociedad le busca ansiosa;<em>  
><em>todo aquél que lo ve, muere de risa:<em>  
><em>tiene una gracia artística asombrosa.<em>

_—¿Y a mí, me hará reír?_  
><em>—¡Ah!, sí, os lo juro,<em>  
><em>él sí y nadie más que él; mas... ¿qué os inquieta?<em>  
><em>—Así —dijo el enfermo— no me curo;<em>  
><em>¡Yo soy Garrik!... Cambiadme la receta.<em>

_¡Cuántos hay que, cansados de la vida,_  
><em>enfermos de pesar, muertos de tedio,<em>  
><em>hacen reír como el actor suicida,<em>  
><em>sin encontrar para su mal remedio!<em>

_¡Ay! ¡Cuántas veces al reír se llora!_  
><em>¡Nadie en lo alegre de la risa fíe,<em>  
><em>porque en los seres que el dolor devora,<em>  
><em>el alma gime cuando el rostro ríe!<em>

_Si se muere la fe, si huye la calma,_  
><em>si sólo abrojos nuestra planta pisa,<em>  
><em>lanza a la faz la tempestad del alma,<em>  
><em>un relámpago triste: la sonrisa.<em>

_El carnaval del mundo engaña tanto,_  
><em>que las vidas son breves mascaradas;<em>  
><em>aquí aprendemos a reír con llanto<em>  
><em>y también a llorar con carcajadas<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarta Parte<strong>

**I- Momentos soñados**

El tiempo pasa siempre sin que nada detenga su paso y el día de la boda por fin a llegado.

La boda se llevaría a cabo en el portal de las rosas donde los recuerdos de bellos momentos no desaparecen.

En una habitación una novia sumamente nerviosa terminaba su arreglo con la ayuda de su mejor amiga y casi hermana Annie quien ya estaba prometida de Archie.

-ohh. Candy no puedo creer que dentro de poco seremos todas parte de una misma familia.

- lo que yo no puedo creer es que Archie por fin se haya decidido, cuando es que paso eso ehh.

- pues veras Candy yo sentía que mi relación con el no me llevaba a ninguna parte, la verdad aun sentía un poco de celos por ti ya que yo aun creía que te seguía queriendo y por eso no formalizaba nada conmigo.

- pero Annie – Candy la miraba preocupada.

- no te apures Candy ya sé que eran ideas mías; pues bien un día hable con el y le puse las cosas en claro y le dije además que me iría de viaje.

El no me dijo nada así que yo di todo por terminado y me marche a N.Y. La verdad me sentía muy mal pero ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir en una relación sin futuro.

Cierto día mis padres me invitaron a cenar y me citaron en un restaurante y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Archie en lugar de mis padres, al principio me quería ir pero él no lo permitió me pidió hablar para aclarar las cosas, me explico que si se daba tiempo era porque quería acabar la carrera para darme algo mejor, que el no podía atreverse a pedir mi mano sin tener algo propio fuera de la fortuna familiar que ofrecerme, me dijo que me amaba y que cuando me fui se sintió morir.

Al final se arrodillo mientras un violinista tocaba nuestra canción y me pidió matrimonio.

ohh. Annie me da tanto gusto por ti.

Una voz interrumpió a las jóvenes. – están preciosas – era precisamente Archie quien había sido designado para entregar a la novia.

Y la verdad es que ambas chicas se veían muy bien Annie traía un vestido azul turquesa de mangas cortas muy sencillo y fino, además llevaba zapatos de tacón a juego y como accesorios una gargantilla de oro blanco con diamantes y unos aretes de diamantes también.

El vestido de Candy también era muy sencillo, pero lo que más resaltaba en ella y la hacía verse hermosa era la felicidad que desprendía.

Albert te espera y debo agregar que se ve muy nervioso – dijo sonriendo.

El camino hacia el altar fue como si flotara, se sentía en un sueño y este se estaba convirtiendo en realidad pero estaba muy nerviosa y lo único que la guiaban a lo largo del camino de rosas blancas hacia el altar era el brazo de Archie y la mirada azul de un guapísimo rubio vestido con un kilt escoses como lo dictaba la tradición, el joven que al igual que como se podía dejar traslucir en la novia se veía tan feliz que era como si emanara luz propia.

Cuando llego a su lado y el tomo sus manos los nervios desaparecieron, el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia y al final.

puede besar a la novia.

Albert levanto el velo y sellaron su compromiso con un beso.

saluden al señor y a la señora Andrew

Durante la celebración la víbora de Elisa intento hacerle pasar un mal rato a Candy, asi que la abordo mientras caminaba con su primo mientras conversaban.

se ve que como no pudiste convencer a Terry de quedarse contigo decidiste irte con tu plato de segunda mesa y vaya que saliste lista nada menos que con el tío abuelo.

Candy respondió con una brillante sonrisa.-Elisa me da tanto gusto darme cuenta que soy tan importante para ti como para haber venido sin haber sido invitada

Candy se marcho de buen humor del brazo de Archie ya nadie podia opacar ese maravilloso día.

esa maldita huérfana es una….

¡Elisa! – alguien había escuchado los comentarios envenados de Elisa hacia Candy.

Si tía abuela.

No quiero volverte a escuchar faltándole al respeto a Candy

Pero si es una recogida y una….

Una cachetada la impacto por sorpresa, la tía la miraba severamente.- pero nada es la Señora Andrew y tu le debes respeto y si quieres seguir contando con los Andrew como familia espero que te comportes como la dama que supuestamente eres.

Elisa se marcho muy indignada estaba que echaba humo por la cabeza; la Sra. Elroy ahora sola podía contemplar a la feliz pareja que ahora bailaban abrazados, la vieja mujer suspiro " esa muchacha atolondrada no era lo que quería para ti William, pero debo admitir que nunca te vi más feliz" y pensando de esta manera se alejo para seguir atendiendo a los invitados mientras una levísima sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Repentinamente nadie encontraba a los novios al parecer ya se habían fugado a lo que sería una luna de miel de 3 meses por toda Europa, pero esa noche la pasarían en un hotel.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la suite principal Albert tomo a Candy en sus brazos cumpliendo la tradición, ella entro riendo pero calló al percatarse de la atmosfera de la habitación, la luz tenue y una leve fragancia a rosas cubría toda la habitación y la cama con blanquísimas sabanas de seda y cubierta con pétalos de rosa completaban un cuadro perfecto.

Con sensuales y lentas caricias fue conducida hasta la cama donde fue depositada con mucho delicadeza, todavía su cuerpo no se amoldaba por completo al colchón cuando unos labios apasionados y sedientos se apoderaban de los suyos, ella no opuso resistencia, solo se dejo llevar correspondiendo a todo lo que en ese momento el le estaba brindando.

La noche fue deliciosa, la primera como marido y mujer, las caricias apasionadas y tiernas, cuerpos descubriéndose y reconociéndose en una noche mágica y perfecta, una noche sin prisas y llena de pasión.

La mañana llego y Candy despertó en brazos de su ya esposo Albert, la felicidad que la inundaba era plena y solo era el principio de lo que sería una maravillosa vida.

Al despertar Albert la tomo en sus brazos y la apretó hacia su pecho mientras la miraba con alegría.

-Buenos días Sra. Andrew.

-Buenos días Sr. Andrew.

- sabes podría quedarme así toda la vida.

Yo también pero si no nos apuramos perderemos el tren y luego el barco.

estas segura de que no preferirías quedarte aquí.-dijo picadamente.

Pues no se tal vez deba convencerme Sr. Andrew.

El la beso apasionadamente.

mmm, creo que ya me está convenciendo.

Finalmente llegaron a tiempo y cuando pudieron embarcarse se retiraron a su camarote a "descansar" como toda pareja de recién casados.

Al final los estragos de la guerra provocaron que la pareja regresara antes de lo previsto. Se instalarían en Lakewood, el lugar donde ambos habían decido vivir de forma definitiva ya que ambos tenían buenos recuerdos del lugar.

Cuatro meses después fue la boda de Archie y de Annie quien no cabía de felicidad pues pronto se convertiría en la Sra. Cornwell, además de que ellos irían a vivir cerca de Lakewood y lo mejor sin la supervisión de la Tía Abuela, por lo cual ellas serian las dueñas y señoras de sus casas.

La boda fue magnífica y mucho mas ostentosa que la de Candy ya que Albert a pesar de ser el jefe de los Andries es una persona muy sencilla, eso si siempre fino y elegante pero sin ese sentido de la extravagancia que en cierto sentido distinguen a Annie y a Archie. "ya ven que dicen Dios los hace y ellos se juntan".

La vida transcurre y llega el primer aniversario de Candy y Albert, obviamente y como la sociedad lo reclama hubo un gran festejo para celebrar el primer año de matrimonio de la joven pareja, después de saludar a los invitados, cenar y ser buenos anfitriones pasaron el resto de la velada bailando ya que ambos disfrutaban bailar.

Candy se veía radiante, estaba tan contenta y Albert se veía hasta más guapo ( si es posible) de lo bien que le había sentado el matrimonio.

La velada termino y ya en su alcoba una coqueta Candy esperaba la aparición de su esposo, este llego y se sentó en la cama algo cansado, ella apareció entonces con un lindo camisón de seda que dejo boquiabierto a Albert -y es que no importaba cuantas veces la viera o le hiciera el amor a él no dejaba de deslumbrarle su hermosura- ella se acerco con decisión y lo abrazo mientras mordía cariñosamente el lóbulo de la oreja, el la tomo por los hombros de modo que quedaron frente a frente y así comenzaron el juego del amor.

Mientras sus cuerpos se recuperaban y sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban se encontraban abrazados en la cama.

feliz aniversario princesa

feliz aniversario mi príncipe.

Te tengo un obsequio.- le dijo Candy mientras buscaba algo en su buro.

Puso una pequeña cajita en el pecho de Albert quien la abrió y encontró una pequeña botita tejida, al principio no entendió pero después abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y abrazo a Candy con fuerza.

pero ¿es cierto?, tu y yo y .. ¿de verdad?

Si amor- dijo Candy sonriéndole con dulzura

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿desde cuándo? – Albert no alcanzaba a decir nada coherente.

Ella se abrazo a él. -¿estás contento?

Sus ojos se cristalizaban.- no creí que pudiera ser más feliz, ¡gracias!- mientras ponía su cabeza en el vientre de Candy.

Y así se quedaron dormidos mientras dulces sueños de alegres risas y pequeños pasos acompañaban su descanso.

**II- Justo Destino**

Pasaban los meses y una hermosa Candy recorría los rosales mientras en su cuerpo se notaba cada vez más su próximo alumbramiento, ella respiraba el fresco ambiente mientras recordaba a los seres queridos que ya no estaban con ella "Anthony, Stear, me da tristeza que no estén aquí para compartir esta felicidad", una de las doncellas de la casa la saco de su ensoñación para entregarle una carta.

señora Candy le ha llegado esto.

Gracias Esther.

Candy miro el sobre y se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que quien se la mandaba era Terry, camino hasta una banca del jardín y se sentó a leerla.

_**Querida Tarzan pecoso**_

_-_vaya creo que nunca cambiara- protesto Candy

_**Te escribo esperando que estés bien y porque quería hacerte saber dos cosas muy importantes la primera que tu recuerdo y la certeza de que eres feliz junto al hombre que amas es la luz que ha alumbrado mi camino en todo este tiempo.**_

_**Quisiera que supieras que realmente sentí el no haber ido a tu boda pero, y a pesar de que Albert es mi mejor amigo y un gran hombre me era realmente muy doloroso el dejarte ir por eso preferí quedarme aquí en NY y enfrascarme en mi segundo gran amor el teatro, en principio fue muy difícil lo admito, mientras estaba en escena podía evadirme un poco pero al regresar a la realidad de mi vida tu recuerdo regresaba y me invadía la melancolía.**_

sigues triste por mi culpa- pensaba Candy sintiéndose culpable porque ella si era feliz.

_**Uno de esos días harto de pensar decidí salir a pasear a un parque cercano para despejarme, la verdad iba tan distraído que casi sufro un accidente al ser arroyado por una joven, al principio se bajo del auto muy angustiada por mi salud y debo admitir que no me comporte del todo correcto y ante mi actitud altanera se ofendió y me puso en mi lugar en cinco minutos.**_

_**Su actitud realmente me dejo impactado pues hacia mucho que nadie me decía mis verdades, creo que la única que alguna vez se atrevió fuiste tú.**_

_**Ya te imaginaras, yo Terrence Grandcheter me quede callado, pero cuando reaccione pude percatarme que era una joven realmente muy hermosa, de cabellos castaños obscuros y unos ojos muy expresivos, ella tras asegurarse de que me encontraba ileso y con cierto aire de suficiencia al haberme puesto en mi lugar quiso marcharse.**_

_**Yo no se que me paso, tal ves mi ego herido, no iba a permitir que se fuera así como sin nada, por lo cual empecé a despotricar en contra de la forma descuidada de manejar de las mujeres y cosas por el estilo, volteo a verme y pude ver que le ardía la mirada de coraje; la verdad pensé que me golpearía o algo pero ella sin alterarse me devolvió el insulto y casi me deja callado de nuevo pero le respondí y así nos enfrascamos en una lucha verbal. Para cuando regrese a casa me sentía tan bien (no preguntes quien gano) como hacía mucho que no me sentía y todo gracias a Carolina, pues ese es su nombre.**_

_**Por suerte o destino coincidimos en algunos lugares, siempre con el mismo resultado, ella tenía la capacidad de hacerme hervir la sangre con sus sarcasmos y sus comentarios que nos mantenía a los dos en una constante guerra de ingenio, su compañía me alejaba de mis propios pensamientos.**_

_**Poco a poco el corazón fue sanando (ahora entiendo lo que querías decirme) ya para cuando me di cuenta esta enamorado como un tonto de ella, salimos con frecuencia y a pesar de nuestras muchas "peleas" éramos amigos, yo conocía todo de su vida y ella a su vez conocía todo de la mi (inclusive le hable de ti), por fin volvía a sentir esa paz que perdí cuando nos separamos ese día en el hospital hace tantos años.**_

_**Podrás notar el segundo motivo de esta carta el cual es para informarte que por fin he cumplido mi palabra ¡soy feliz! Como te lo había prometido ya dos veces (y yo que pensé sería imposible)**_

_**Espero verte pronto, sabes que en mi siempre tendrás un amigo y que podrás contar conmigo para lo que necesites al igual que Albert al que también espero ver pronto (para ver cómo le va con su pecosa y revoltosa esposa) jajaja.**_

_**Con cariño **_

_**T.G.G **_

Algunas semanas después de que llegara la carta, Candy encontró en el periódico una nota acerca de Terry.

" el célebre actor Terrence Grandchester anuncio su compromiso con la señorita Carolina Sansbury, la boda se llevara a cabo en varios meses" junto a la nota se encontraba una fotografía con un muy sonriente Terry y una chica muy guapa que denotaba un gran amor hacia el joven actor que por fin había encontrado una razón para ser feliz.

Ante esto Candy solo pudo sonreír, ella era muy feliz y si algo opacaba un poco esto era el saber que alguien por su culpa era infeliz, pero ahora que el ya había encontrado el verdadero amor todo era perfecto.

Llego por fin el día y un alterado Albert se encontraba en la sala de espera caminando de un lado a otro, casi podría hacer una zanja de continuar. Archie lo miraba divertido pues el aun no pasaba por la experiencia, sin embargo pronto se invertirían los papeles pues Annie ya estaba embarazada.

El doctor salió y Albert desesperado casi lo atropella, el médico lo miro y le dijo sonriendo.

vamos calmase señor Andrew, todo ha salido bien

¿Qué fue? Niño, niña ¿puedo verlo? ¿y mi esposa como esta?- como siempre que Albert estaba nervios hablaba mucho y muy rápido.

Es un niño, nació muy sano, su esposa está perfectamente y si, puede pasar a verlos.

Albert se encamino hacia el cuarto, cuando entro vio a Candy con su hijo en brazos la miro con ternura y se acerco para besarla.

¿quieres cargarlo?

Pero y si..

Candy vio preocupación y nerviosismo en los ojos del nuevo padre, asi que lo animo – vamos ven tómalo así, mientras ponía a su hijo en sus brazos.

Albert cargo por primera vez a su hijo con ojos cristalinos, mientras Candy miraba complacida y feliz.

FIN

.


End file.
